nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Krystal
Krystal is a character in the Star Fox series. She first appeared in the GameCube video game Star Fox Adventures. She is considered to be the main heroine of the Star Fox series as well as the love interest for Fox McCloud. She was the heroine and the damsel in distress upon her debut in Star Fox Adventures but, in later games, she replaces Peppy Hare as one of the four main members of Star Fox along with Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad. Physical Appearance Krystal is a beautiful and slender vixen with blue and white fur and turquoise eyes. In Adventures, Krystal wore skimpy golden attire mainly consisting of a golden bra-like top and nothing but a small white loincloth covering her bottom. She also wore jewelry, including two bands on her tail, silver braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs, and white and golden sandals. She also sported a tiara on her head, a necklace with a turquoise pendant. In Assault, she wears a blue body suit, continues to wear tail bands, and sections of her "hair" are braided. She no longer wears a necklace, and her tiara is also different. Her appearance is very similar in Command; however, the suit is pink and purple, and her tail bands are gone History Originally, Krystal was to star in her own title Dinosaur Planet, an unreleased N64 game made by Rare. Her appearance was that as an innocent, young, 16-year old feline dressed in a yellow gown and carrying a staff with her. When the game later changed into a Star Fox project, it was remodeled greatly. Fox was the star character rather than Krystal, and Fox was the one who used the staff. The design appeared to be more realistic, and as a result, Krystal's character went through a development. She had a much more appealing and mature appearance than before, sporting braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs, and wearing a loincloth, revealing her midriff and belly button with nothing under it. Likewise, her background was also changed. The game was now going to be Star Fox Adventures with the debut of Krystal. Ever since her debut, Krystal has become a very important asset to the series. Rumors also say Krystal carries an electric staff. Biography Before Joining Star Fox Eight years after the Lylat Wars, far in the distant area of the Lylat System, there was a young and beautiful vixen named Krystal. She was an orphan whose home planet, Cerinia, was destroyed. Krystal was searching for answers concerning the destruction of her home and her parents' murder. One day, her telepathic abilities picked up a distress signal in a distant planet known as Dinosaur Planet. She decided to help the planet and seek answers. Upon reaching the planet, Krystal finds a CloudRunner (pteranodon) who would take her to the location of the dinosaurs in need. As they soar through the rainy skies, they are attacked by a flying ship with a dinosaur's face in front of it. The impact was so great that Krystal's staff was knocked out of her hand. Nonetheless, she boards the ship and finds General Scales, the one behind the distress in Sauria. Scales is the leader of the SharpClaws, and he wants to rule Sauria. As Scales grabs her and throws her off of the ship for interfering with his plans, Krystal is rescued by the CloudRunner and barely escapes. .]] They eventually come to the Krazoa Palace, home of the spirits who watched over the planet. They were lost due to Scales' attack, and it was up to Krystal to find them and save the planet. Many wounded dinosaurs lay on the sacred grounds of the palace, but they guided her to the shrines where the spirits rested. When she found the first spirit, she was attacked by an unknown figure and was sealed inside of a crystal and sent atop the Krazoa Palace. Her life force was being drained by someone evil. If she remained in the crystal, she could have died. Fox McCloud eventually comes into the scene, being hired by General Pepper to save Sauria. Part of his mission involved rescuing Krystal in the process. Upon saving Krystal, it was discovered that Andross was responsible for Scales' evil actions and for using Krystal's life force to resurrect himself from his destruction during the Lylat Wars. Krystal reclaims her staff while Fox chases after Andross in his Arwing. With the help of the former Star Fox member Falco, Andross was defeated. After being saved by Fox, Krystal thanks Fox personally. Falco, upon helping Fox, decides to reunite with the team, and eventually, Krystal decides to join the team as a new member, much to the delight of Fox, who had began developing feelings for Krystal ever since he saw her trapped in crystal. Krystal also had deep feelings for Fox from the moment she was rescued in the Krazoa Palace. But it wasn't just her feelings for Fox that lead her to joining the team. Perhaps as a member of Star Fox, a group dedicated to adventure and peace in the Lylat System, Krystal may eventually come across clues towards her home's destruction. Adventures with Star Fox After a year from the events on Sauria, she became quite a skilled pilot after much training with Fox and his teammates. At this time, Peppy Hare retired as a pilot and now worked as a team advisor and a coordinator of the Great Fox along with ROB64. Krystal replaced his role, joining the leader Fox McCloud, the ace pilot Falco Lombardi, and the technician Slippy Toad. There was a distress signal coming near the orbit of Fortuna. With Andross dead, his nephew and former ''Star Wolf member Andrew Oikonny assumed leadership of the remaining army and led a rebellion against Corneria. Upon being cornered in Fortuna by Star Fox, he was defeated by space creatures known as Aparoids. Upon learning from Beltino Toad that Aparoids infect living and dead life forms, the team knew what they had to do. Beltino developed a program that could be used in the Aparoid home base, and with the program installed on the Aparoid Queen, the Aparoid home and all of the Aparoids in existence will be completely destroyed. The team ran into pretty formidable foes, like former Star Fox and Star Wolf member Pigma Dengar, who stole the memory core that the team needed to reach the home world. They also ran into Star Wolf, a team that was made up of Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and the newly recruited member Panther Caroso, who seemed to have more time to flirt with Krystal than to fight her, who Krystal ignored altogether, to focus all her time only on Fox. Krystal's telepathic abilities came to good use when figuring out the weaknesses of the enemies that Star Fox came across. While she was a good pilot, she lacked piloting experience. When she was not able to shake off enemies, Fox covered her with great concern just like a hero would do for his heroine damsel. During this time of battle, she not only gained more experience, but her feelings for Fox became much stronger than when they first met. Although Fox is too shy to admit it, he developed feelings for her as well. Krystal Joins Star Wolf The planet Venom, a planet that has not been populated since Fox became the leader of Star Fox, was up to no good once more. A new threat had entered the Lylat System. The Anglars, an underwater species bent on ruling the Lylat System, attacked Corneria and many other planets throughout the system. They come from the depths of the seas of Venom and are now ready to do damage. At this time, unfortunately, the Star Fox team had parted ways to live other lives. Falco flew solo, trying to get a thrill and excitement in life. Peppy took over as the commander of the Cornerian army while General Pepp er was ill. Slippy moves to Aquas to live a life with his fiancee Amanda. Krystal also left the team, but she left against her will. Her love for Fox developed more than she believed, and fighting by Fox's side meant everything to her. Fox also admitted his love for Krystal as well, but due to the fact that Star Fox will forever have enemies since they're the top band of adventurers in the galaxy, Fox becomes worried about Krystal's safety. Therefore, he came to a conclusion that Krystal would be better off not fighting for Star Fox anymore. So he forced her to leave the team. Krystal, upon leaving, became heart-broken and ashamed. While she was away, she eventually bumps into Wolf O'Donnell and the Star Wolf team. Upon learning that Krystal was no longer a member of Star Fox, the team bribed her into joining them. How they did is unknown. Perhaps Wolf thought that she would be a perfect asset to the team. On Krystal's part, knew she would eventually run into Fox again being with Star Wolf. This was a team that rivaled Star Fox for years, and now, they had just worked there way in being the most-wanted criminals in Corneria with bounties on their heads. Although this went against her better judgment, Krystal decided to fight alongside Star Wolf as their fourth member, obviously using them to cover her pain from the separation of Fox. Krystal Today It is unknown what became of Krystal after she decided to side with Star Wolf. In Star Fox Command, the player assumed the role of many different pilots from the Star Fox series. Depending on the direction that the player goes influences the story of what happens in the future. During the fight against the Anglars, the Star Wolf team eventually cross paths with Fox McCloud. And Fox learns that Krystal is a member of Star Wolf from a number of ways. If Fox was to meet Falco before meeting Star Wolf, Falco would remind Fox of Krystal's joining Star Wolf. If Fox came across Star Wolf before reuniting with Falco, he'd find out for himself that Krystal is a member. The Anglars are eventually defeated, but it is still not canon what happens in the story. It strongly depends on whether or not Krystal stays with Star Wolf. The future of Star Fox Command varies depending on the path chosen by the player. If Krystal stayed with Star Fox upon defeating the Anglars, then she eventually does one of two things: she either stays with Fox or she fled to Star Wolf and leaves Fox to rejoin Star Wolf, under the feeling that she would be hurt by Fox again. If Krystal, however, stayed with Star Wolf, a life of misery shall follow her. Star Wolf will become famous for their courage, and their names will be cleared. However, because she abandoned Star Fox, Krystal will be treated badly by the people across the Lylat System. Everywhere she walks, people will point at her, hiss at her, and throw things at her, calling her a traitor. Eventually, it will become too much for Krystal to bear. Because of this, Krystal will flee to a distant galaxy and become a bounty hunter going by the name "Kursed". She'll eventually meet Fox during one of her jobs at a planet called Kew, but Fox will not be able to remember who she is. It could be very well possible that Krystal would be a forgotten figure in the Lylat System, in this horrible ending. If Krystal decided that she could trust Fox's word that he was in love with her, she and Fox will retire from the piloting business in order to live together, get married, and eventually raise their son named Marcus McCloud, who will be the future leader of Star Fox. This ending is likely possible if only Nintendo focuses on prequels or interquels while Command is based on the latest event for Star Fox. Love Interests There are many signs throughout Star Fox games that hint that Krystal is in love with Fox McCloud and vice versa. In Star Fox Adventures, the first time Fox lays eyes on her is when he was about to release a Krazoa Spirit in the Krazoa Palace. He saw Krystal trapped and lifeless, but he was so amazed towards her beauty that his mission in Sauria nearly slipped his mind. The first signs of Krystal having feelings for Fox is when Krystal breaks free from her chamber and Fox catches her before she could fall down a pit. When their hands joined, they took a moment to look at one another. There were even signs when Krystal thanked Fox publicly for helping her save Sauria and more importantly, herself. As a result, Fox was shy about her being with him that Rob 64 noticed that Fox's temperature was rising, which clearly shows that he has deep feelings for her as well. In Star Fox Assault, Fox reunites with Prince Tricky, who was Fox's sidekick once, while Krystal finally meets Tricky for the first time, in Sauria. Tricky makes a joke about Krystal and Fox being on a honeymoon. The two also share a moment in the Great Fox, with Krystal flirting with Fox after happily finding out that they will be sharing a mission together on foot. In Star Fox Command, it becomes clearly obvious that Krystal was in love with Fox. Many clues came with the endings that the player had to unlock. As of now, Krystal and Fox's true relationship is not confirmed. Though most likely still and will continue to have feelings for one another. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Krystal has become quite popular in the Star Fox franchise. Many fans were considering her as a candidate for a new playable character in the already released Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Krystal has appeared in the video game as a voice for the Lylat Cruise stage along with a multitude of other Star Fox characters. She also happens to appear as a trophy and three stickers of her in each of the Star Fox games she's debuted in. Trophy descriptions Krystal's trophy can be found through traditional means of gameplay. There is no special requirement to obtain it, and the player can find it by shooting it in the Coin Launcher or finding it randomly in another game mode. *''A member of the Star Fox team welcomed in Star Fox Adventures after the team met her on planet Sauria when responding to a distress signal. Krystal is capable of telepathy and is a valuable member in combat. After becoming romantically involved with Fox, their relationship gets very rocky in Star Fox Command.'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Krystal returns as a Trophy in both version and is still a voice for the returning Lylat Cruise stage. Trophy Description version.]] *NA: As befitting her name, Krystal was once imprisoned in a giant crystal. After rescuing her, Fox welcomed her into the team, where her telepathic abilities proved invaluable. She and Fox also became romantically involved but no idea if her telepathic abilities were useful there as well. *EU: As befitting her name, Krystal was once imprisoned in a giant crystal. After rescuing her, Fox welcomed her into the team, where her telepathic abilities proved invaluable. She and Fox also became romantically involved. We can't help but wonder if extrasensory perception helps or hinders a relationship! ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Krystal appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In this game, she use her staff to attack and deal freezing damage to the enemies of the player who summoned her. Resemblance to Fara Phoenix Krystal bears a striking resemblance to Fara Phoenix, a female character who only appeared in the Star Fox comics in the 1993 issues on Nintendo Power magazine. While their appearances are similar, it is unknown whether or not Fara was the basis for the creation of Krystal. External links *Krystal Archive Category:Star Fox characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Playable characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits